villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Types of Villains Q-V
An alphabetical listing of villains by type. R *Rapists: Villains who commit rape. *Reality-Warpers: Villains capable of altering or bending reality itself. *Reality Show Villains: A television program/show in which ordinary villains are continuously filmed, designed to be entertaining rather than informative. *Redeemed: Villains that have "turned to good" or are at least no longer evil. This can include those who were and are no longer possessed by an evil force or those who have decided to join the hero. *Related to Hero: Villains who are biologically in the same family as the protagonist. *Remorseful: Villains who feel guilt, remorse and/or sorrow for the crimes they have done, but have not necessarily "turned good". *Revived: Villains who previously died, but were somehow brought back to life. *Right-Hand: The personal assistant and adviser to a major villain, often their second–in–command. Right-hands can serve as major villains in their own right. *Rivals: Villains that are a type of archenemy who causes problems for a hero but often shares a mutual respect for his or her opponent. *Rogues: A villain who works alone. They commit their evil without any help from henchmen or an army. S *Saboteurs: Villains who offer their services to others with the intention of betraying them later. *Sadists: Villains who take pleasure from making people suffer. *Sadomasochists: Villains who love causing pain to others and themselves. *Samurai: Villains who are armored Asian knights and soldiers; others are Rōnin *Satan: The in-universe depiction of Satan or its closest counterpart. The ultimate source of Evil, who controls all demons and malevolent beings, and most often ruler of Hell or any hellish-related dimension. *Satanism: Villains that practice Devil-worship. *Scapegoat: A villain that is punished way more than he or she would actually deserve, which is the exact opposite of a Karma Houdini. Include villains who have a horrible life, who are unfairly abused or killed by their masters or have a frightful and gruesome fate. *Science Fantasy Villains: Science Fiction and Fantasy combined *Science Fiction Villains: Villains from Science-Fiction (Sci-Fi for short) genre works - science-fiction is based on scientifically-possible worlds or settings without the use of fantastical elements such as magic or the supernatural. *Self-Aware: Villains who are aware of there own fiction existence. *Sentient Weapons: better known as a Weapon of Mass Destruction Weapons that are able to think for themselves *Serial Killer: A villain who kills several people, often choosing specific targets and/or using an established pattern between murders. *Servant of Hero: Villains who served as some kind of subordinate to the hero. *Shmup Villains: Villains featured in shmup (shoot 'em up) video games. *Siblings: Villains who have brothers/sisters. *Sitcom Villains: Villains who have appeared in television sitcoms, *Skeletons: Villains who are animated skeletons *Slaver: Villains who take part in the act of owning and using slaves, forcing others into physical labor. *Smugglers: Villains who are involved in the criminal activity of smuggling. *Snuff Filmers: Villains who combine murder and film into an even more serious crime. *Soap Opera Villains: Villains who are in Soap Opera's *Social Darwinists: Villains who believe in "survival of the fittest" and often seek to create a society or world in which only the most ruthless of individuals would exist to father the next generation. *Sophisticated: Villains who are very cultivated and refined, often coming from high social status. *Spouses: Married villains. *Spy‏‎: a villain who is a spy *Stalkers: Villains who like to stalk certain people, either by obsessive or murderous reasons. *Starvers: Villains who cause others to starve to death, either through cruelty or negligence. *Status Dependent on Version: Villains whose stories have had multiple versions/adaptations, and whose fates have differed in some of the different versions. *Status Dependent upon Player Choice: Villains whose fate is different dependant on the player's choice in a video game. *Stock Characters: Villains who appear in many different media. *Strategic: Villains who use strategy to take out their foes instead of facing their enemies head-on. *Successful: A villain who succeeds in his/her goals. This usually isn't added in the type of villain sections, but if a villain is extremely successful in all of their goals, then this might be added. *Suicidal: Villains who try to take their own lives or succeed in that attempt. *Summoners: villains capable of either bringing in people and/or creatures under their command. *Superorganisms: a type of Hostile Species believed to have a "Hive-Mind Mentality" capable of working as a whole rather than individually and being extremely powerful as a result. *Supervillain: The opposite of a superhero, who has incredible and unique abilities, either through actual superpowers or use of gadgets. Supervillains make numerous appearances and often will win against the hero on occasion. *Supremacist: A villain who believes his or her species / ideology / religion is inherently superior to all others. Classic examples could be racists. *Supreme Being: Similar to Satan, this is the in-universe depiction of the traditional monotheistic God of most western religions, but as a villain. *Symbolic: a villain representing an entirely larger concept than themselves. T *Tabletop Games Villains: Villains from tabletop games. This category also includes gamebooks, pen and paper RPGs, and card games. *Teams: A group of villains who work together. *Teenagers: A villain who is between the ages of 13 and 19. *Terrorists: Villains who commit unforgivable atrocities for political, religious gain, or simply by madness. Include mass-killers who randomly slaughter people in the streets or detonate buildings. *The Heavy: The villain with the most influence on the plot, and the evil counterpart of the Hero. *Theatrical Villains: villains that have originated or appeared in plays, opera, and other media that often predates television or movies. *Theme Park Villains: Villains who have originated on theme park rides, attractions, haunted houses, shows, or simply were mascots or characters. *Theology Villains: Characters who originate in works based upon the religions of the real world. *Thief: Villains who are common crooks who just steal things from others and they can be from petty to extreme (it can range from minor thugs to organized robbers). Such characters sometimes suffers from kleptomania (the compulsive obsession to steal). *Thought-Forms: Villains who appear in the mind. *Thrill-Seekers: Villains who are addicted to danger or fast-paced action, often to the detriment of others; they may view danger as an addiction or simply are just criminally insane with no regard for personal safety (or those of others). *Thriller Film Villains: villains from movies whose main elements are tension, suspense, and (to match it) excitement. *Thugs: Common kinds of criminals who treat others disrespectfully and are often (if not always) willing to fight. *Titular: Villains who are referred to in the very titles of the works in which they appear. *Tokusatsu: villains from the Japanese Tokusatsu TV genre. *Torturer: A villain who tortures others, whether it be physically, mentally, or emotionally. *Totalitarian: a villain who favours and shares beliefs of a system in which the state has unlimited power over every aspect of public and private life, often run by a "supreme dictator", and often envisioned as an evil empire, new world order, or dictator-wannabe. *Tragic: A villain who has suffered events in the past that have caused them to become evil or seek vengeance, or who are possessed/brainwashed. Tragic villains often have the sympathy of the audience and the hero often is reluctant to confront them. *Traitor: A villain who betrays their allies, whether it be for personal gain or some other factor. *Trickster: A villain that uses trickery. *Trolls: Villains who are are ugly and malicious goblin-like creatures originating from Norse mythology. *Twin/Clone: A copy of another character, usually the main hero, who has similar abilities and often fools other characters into thinking that they are their counterpart. *Type Dependent on Version: Villains who have alternate versions and interpretations with different characteristics of their original selves. These can range from Villains who have incarnations from alternate universes, Legacies whose various interpretations have different personalities and commit different felonies. *TV Show Villain: A villain who is found in an animated or live-action TV show. *Tyrants: Villains who rule over a country, territory or area (or several). U *Undead: A villain who is a ghost or zombie, or any similar creature. *Unseen: Villains who prefer to remain hidden or are not actually seen up until a certain point. These come in two types which often overlap, villains who are not or have yet to be seen or who lurk in and strike from the shadows *Urban Legends: Urban Legends are a specific sub-genre of the "Villains of Folklore" that includes recent editions, often with a modern-take on much older concept, like Cryptids for example. *Usurper: A villain who seizes a position of power (normally) from a more benevolent ruler by force. V *Vampire: An undead humanoid who is a bloodthirsty monster, usually has the power to turn into a bat and is often portrayed as a villain in any movie. *Vandal: A villain who commits vandalism, such as defacing public property (spray painting graffiti). *Vengeful: A villain who wants to avenge one or more of their colleagues or relatives, or seeks to get back at someone who wronged them. *Video Game Villains: Villains that originated in video games and their game systems. *Vigilante: A villain who takes justice (at least what they call justice) into his or her own hands, and usually deals it in violent and unforgiving ways. *Vikings: villains that are or resemble the Norse barbarians and pirates from the Dark Ages. *Villains of Folklore: Villains who appear in the folklore of varied societies. *Villains by Proxy: Villains who are villains because of the circumstances they were put into beyond their control. *Voodoo: Villains who or are associated with voodoo. Gallery Ep11-ragyoclose.jpg|Ragyo Kiryuin is a Rapist. Thanos Sleeveless Vest.jpg|Thanos is a Reality-Warper. The-grinch.jpg|The Grinch is a Redeemed villain. Taiga.jpg|Taiga Nobori is Related to the Hero. Wheatley.png|Wheatley is a Remorseful villain. BKNBGruntilda.png|Gruntilda is a villain who has been Revived. Sample-335617ac9c47ec05dff27f26f62b85a7.jpg|Ellen Mira Mathers is a Right-Hand. Vegeta.png|Vegeta is a Rival. Yokai2.png|Yokai is a Rogue. It's all Stalk's fault.jpg|Blood Stalk is a Saboteur. Yūki Terumi (Story Mode Artwork, Pre Battle).png|Yuuki Terumi is a Sadist. S&M.jpg|Pinhead is a Sadomasochist. TheShredder.png|Shredder is a Samurai. Mephisto.jpg|Mephisto is a good example of Satan. MichaelLangdon.jpg|Michael Langdon is a good example of Satanist. LeFou.png|LeFou is a Scapegoat. TrueAku.png|Aku is Self-Aware. Metal Sonic.png|Metal Sonic is a great example of a Sentient Weapon. Zsasz 0004.jpg|Victor Zsasz is a classic example of a Serial Killer. Mysterious Prophet Woz.jpg|Woz is a Servant of Hero. Kneesocks & Scanty.jpg|Scanty & Kneesocks are Siblings. Allanoppenheimerskeletor.png|Skeletor is a Skeleton. Calvin Candie.jpg|Calvin Candie is a Slaver. Henry Wu Jurassic World.jpg|Henry Wu is a Smuggler DirectorHHN.jpg|The Director is a Snuff Filmer. Apocalypse_(Marvel).jpg|Apocalypse is a Social Darwinist. Cigerrete smokingman.jpg|The Cigarette-Smoking Man is an example of a Sophisticated villain. MAMAPOLDSS.png|Mrs. Tweedy is a Spouse. Boris Badenov's evil grin.gif|Boris Badenov is a classic example of a Spy. Gasai.Yuno.full.809920.jpg|Yuno Gasai is a Stalker. starver.jpg|Buffalo Bill is a Starver. Corrected Bram stoker Dracula illustration portrait sebastien ecosse petit.jpg|Count Dracula is a Stock Character. Thrawn alliances cover.png|Grand Admiral Thrawn is a Strategic Villain. Söze.png|Verbal Kint is a Successful villain. HynessRender.png|Hyness is a Suicidal villain. BlackCrossKing.jpg|The Black Cross King is a Summoner. EChxw.jpg|The Borg are a Superorganism. Doctor Doom Portrait Art.png|Doctor Doom is a classic example of a Supervillain. Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort is a Supremacist. 493Arceus.png|Arceus is a Supreme Being. Head3.png|Pyramid Head is a Symbolic villain. 136176-21415-ginyu-force.jpg|The Ginyu Force are a Team. 640px-Capture-20140505-181526.png|Kurumi Tokisaki is a villainous Teenager. MakarovNuke.png|Vladimir Makarov is a good example of a Terrorist. Re5wesker wallpaper 1600.jpg|Albert Wesker is a good example of The Heavy. Iago.jpg|Iago is a typical Thief. Antasma Artwork - Mario & Luigi Dream Team.png|Antasma is a Thought-Form. Eoh DIO.png|Dio Brando is a Thrill-Seeker. Peter Stegman.png|Peter Stegman is a Thug. FreddyFazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear is the Titular villain of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Desaad JLW.png|Desaad is a Torturer. Grand Moff Tarkin.png|Grand Moff Tarkin is a excellent example of a Totalitarian. Mr. Freeze animated .jpg|Mr. Freeze is a Tragic villain. 43823ba4gw1f6p2efk35jj20m80m8q5t.jpg|Griffith is a Traitor. Manwholaughs.jpg|The Joker is a classic example of a Trickster. Gunmar Sword.jpg|Gunmar is a good example of a Troll. DARK Meta Knight.jpg|Dark Meta Knight is a Twin/Clone. 2894659-sauron.jpg|Sauron is a good example of a Tyrant. SylvanasBfA.png|Sylvanas Windrunner is an Undead villain. Purple man fnaf.png|William Afton is an Unseen villain. Starscream CW1.jpg|Starscream is an excellent example of a Usurper. Klaus Sword.jpg|Niklaus Mikaelson is a Vampire. 1ACBEE25-36EB-4B6B-AD53-A0E17EEBE0E7.png|Montgomery de la Cruz is a Vandal. JamesGillies.png|James Gillies is a typical Vengeful villain. Punisher MCU.jpg|Punisher is a typical Vigilante. Grimmelt.png|Grimmel the Grisly is a Viking. Nooroo Render.png|Nooroo is a typical Villain by Proxy. UKAHD.jpg|Uka Uka is a Voodoo villain. Category:Villains by Type